Damian+
This is the author access character template for Damian. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Damian is a big lad, broad and stout, and plump, Damian is not the exercising type. Certainly he has the lowest physical statistics in the group, bar Herschel who is several weight classes below him. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? Damian does not have good posture, he doesn't carry himself well. He does stand reasonably straight though, all the better for a journey of exploration. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? Damian has never even been in condition, he's slow and awkward, though his hands are very dexterous. Very slow to react to combat, and his physical nature is limited to the hammering a smith would do. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? Damian has a photographic memory, so that's something. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Can't say this enough, Damian is not an active character, he is the definition of brains over brawn. That being said, his natural stamina pool is surprisingly high. He can go longer than any of the other characters without food, rest, or even getting bored. Not that he'd be able to move much or quickly over that time, but enough to surprise foes who didn't expect the smith to be able to entrench. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? Straight, economical movement, but with enough relaxation that he can reach into his pockets and reassemble something on the move. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? Spellcasting, smithing, maintenance. The aiming of his bow and the construction of extremely complex spells are natural to him. 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? Damian is very plain, like his father. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? Damian knows he can't do stuff. His self esteem isn't the highest. He'll try his best though. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. A plump youth with messy light brown hair and a pair of rectangular spectacles on a round, friendly face. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? Not many, just some slacks, waistcoat, and his heavily pocketed long coat, all greasy, smelly, and unfashionable, beside. As a master armourer with a photographic memory, he is aware of fashion, but only interested in those that can stop a blade. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? His long coat, which he wears constantly, fills with parts, and is effectively stab-proof. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? Dull grey and grubby, but his coat has a steely shine to it. He likes to wear it because of its strength. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? He made the coat, but the rest is stuff his dad left behind in his youth. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? They're all very well tailored and maintained to be loose and comfortable. They're a mark of Damian's pride as a manufacturer, so of course they keep him confident. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? They remain constantly functional because of excellent maintenance. They're never neat. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? He has a fairly high pitched voice which fluctuates rapidly with his emotions. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? It's a breathy, quiet and seldom used type of voice. He's certainly not a good speaker. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? He has no ability to control the emotion in his voice, but when he speaks, it is very intelligently. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? Damian is accent free and grammatically consistent. He stumbles over things that excite him though. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Damian tends only to speak truths and has little concern for who he's speaking to. That doesn't mean he speaks well, however. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Damian has a great amount of guile, but he does have a habit of analysing problems repeatedly to get the best answer, making his thought process slow, yet very effective. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? He's the closest thing this world has to a scientist, so ideas and inventions are his trade. He'll take anything at face value. 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too He was educated well, in a Low Kingdom school, before being taken under the wing of a guildmaster for training in guild work, and learning his trade from an old blacksmith who knew his father. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? Any craft that makes something else from wood, metal, leather or magic. His mathematical skill is also tremendous and there is no better drawer. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? He's intensely logical, and is completely thrown by emotional problems affecting him, though he cares little about the emotions of others and will solve their problems with logic. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? He rarely speaks unless he's given the consequences of speaking a lot of thought. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? Ooh! New inventions, potential experiments! (Senpai please notice me) 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? An idealist inventor, as they tend to be. The ideas outweigh the reality, the thoughts are supplemented with action. Abstracts are simple. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Works well alone, but having an extra pair of hands is a great thing for him. A generally nice person, he'll work well with whoever shows an interest and might charm people simply with enthusiasm, or a device that pleases them. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Damian has a few friends, not close, with Nicolas being his best friend. Intellectual foils and rivals make up his friends, who in general like him for being Damian. 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? Cool-headed, just about, but he has poor impulse control. Not that that matters in the grand scheme of things, Damian will usually find a way to alarm with his responses. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Damian is quite emotional when it comes to dealing with other people. Like his father he can be visibly seen to care, but lacks the social skills to control this. He can definitely use the emotions of others to his advantage if need be. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? He's highly receptive, if not specifically sensitive. As a guildsman his job is to recognise people and file them away, he doesn't have anything he particularly wants to keep secret from people, though only one or two people actually interest him. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Damian is rather passive, he tends to follow people around, doing what he can while focusing on his own personal projects. I think of all the characters, he is one who never ends up with the kind of specific human rivalry or need to fight, like the others... Complicated, I'll need to play with this some more. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? Damian tends to prefer saving somebody's life to leaving them to die, that does tend to be the goal he sets in place with his many constructions. He's much less productive when his own life is in danger, and he has no stomach for killing. Usually enters a fight nervously at the end, when everyone else has done their part. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? No sense of humour. He doesn't get jokes, he takes everything literally. He knows that he can BE funny though, and sometimes uses that to cheer people up. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? Like his father, he will strive not to hurt a fly, but unlike his father, he's not as pushy about the whole family thing. He's great at forgetting that his friends need something a bit akin to safety regulations when they test his inventions. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? Damian has some love to give. He loves his father, and he has some love for Nicolas, his closest friend. He's not especially loving, but he's sweet enough that the others learn to cherish him a little. The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? Yes. Half of the possessions of the group belong to or are currently in the possession of or have somehow been modified by Damian. He is enormously respected. 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? Extremely generous, extremely whimsical. Why wouldn't he be? He can always make more! 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? He's sub-guildmaster in the largest city in all the Low Kingdom, and responsible for its defenses. He's the most intelligent guildsman who ever lived, and unique talent as a mage, and brought tremendous technology to the world. None of the other heroes can match the footprint Damian left on the world, and he barely even comprehends it, just keeps doing his piece. 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? He has no position, he doesn't care, and even if he did, he'd agree that he's just the helper. The author can relate. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? He doesn't, simple as that. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? Nicolas, his father, Zacharias, in essence, anyone who comes to him expecting their problem solved. He's submissive! The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? That weapon that will be really useful in a battle far in the future against a foe unlikely to ever exist. He'll just fix that for you. Or what you're wearing. Remove it. Don't be shy. Hates menial tasks. 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? Tinkering until his hands hurt. Eating in the breaks. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? Guildsman, which means he's tasked with recording all the mercenaries in the Low Kingdom guilds for the Porthold branch. Blacksmith, armourer, inventor. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. DEUS EX MACHINA!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, you know what this is. 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? Yes, Damian likes to eat. He's enormous. Can't cook to save his life though... instructions are about as close as he gets in emergencies. 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Unimportant, and I'm not even convinced he'll manage to get any in the story. That, is not important. He does have feelings for Nicolas though. 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? I think... Damian might well be a nerd about this kind of thing. Is theater an appropriate medieval analogue for fantasy fiction? I bet he has a fiction collection, or shares Herschel's. (When was Don Quixote written?) Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Doesn't care, would be quite interested in experimenting on the gods though. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? He was raised by his mother, while his father was absent, and taught by an old smith. His mother died when he was a teenager. Fairly typical of post war Low Kingdom. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? Argus, primarily, but like everyone else, adds the rest of the group as an addendum to his family, with almost equivalent ties in Damian's case. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? Doesn't have a serious lover, not for a long time at least, but his life was saved by the only important relation he has. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? He would make a good father, but he'll have to make do with his friend's children. (He does, but it's super spoilery and also awesome and oh heck I'll probably describe it on the main page.) 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? He grew up in the Low Kingdom, then he met the group, which led to him living in the High Kingdom for about a year, then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? This has already happened several times, but his creations are capable of sewing death and destruction. He fears that, and the worst fate in the world would be if he were remembered as a bringer of death. (Which means he comes far closer to his bad fate than any other characters) 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? He wants to learn everything, create everything, expand the world's knowledge, and create amazing technology. If the next generation were able to use his technology for good, that would be a fine fate. (Which means he also comes very close to his good fate! Man, Damian is deep!) 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? Construction, protection, learning. All reactive for the most part. He wouldn't want to defend people from danger without there being danger. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? Probably his feelings for Nicolas. He loves that closet. Don't know why, let me play with it. Category:AA